heros_of_halindarfandomcom-20200213-history
The Nation of Korsol
The Nation of Korsol is a sprawling, corrupt, socialist, and greedy nation-state where power is secondary only to wealth (usually). The huge portion of Korsol's inhabitants are working poor, indentured servants, or outright slaves. This staggering fact is compounded by the Korsol's Upper Ascendants, which makes up the ruling aristocracy of the state. The Upper Ascendants are comprised of two castes: the Warrior Caste, families who are elite fighters by birthright; and the merchant class, comprised of traders, royalty, and politicians who have inherited their wealth and power. Add a short description of Korsol! The History Korsol Knight of the White Rose - 200 years ago, she attempted to raise a rebellion against the authoritarian government of Korsol, and was killed for it. The Culture of Korsol The ruling family is elected by popular vote whenever the current ruler is disposed. Each family, warrior and merchant, is allowed one vote. Once the family is chosen, the family choses a single member to be promoted to the position of Maximum Dominus (Supreme Ruler of Korsol). The Warrior Caste The warrior caste is made of elite fighters who earned their place at the Korsol Military Academy by birthright. The fighters pride themselves on battle. In a sense, the Korsol Fighter Elites are the "diplomats" of the nation, as they are often the most encountered representatives outside the country. The fearsome prowess of the Korsol Fighter Elite have fueled the popular stereotype that all Korsols are power hungry who care for nothing but to increase their grasp. In response to that stereotype, The Wisen One once stated the following: "That is not entirely untrue." The Merchant Caste The phrase, "merchant class" is misleading to outsiders not familiar with Korsol custom and tradition. Family rank is based on the number of indentured servants and enslaved beasts under their control. For a large portion of Korsol history, the warrior caste held most of the power because their extended military affairs in foreign countries yielded many slaves. At a certain point, what is now known as the "merchant class" began openly trading for slaves in exchange the strange and exotic materials found within the hills of Korsol. The merchant families amassed a huge amount of power and consolidated it into the administration that is now the Korsol Government. The Ruler of Korsol Maximum Dominus Hina Uskgaro is the current supreme ruler of Korsol. She claims to be a merchant class ascendant, who took her name through "Honora Revocare" (The Honor Revoke). Honora Revocare is the legal and sanctioned process by which an indentured solider may challenge the head of their master family to a duel to revoke their honor. The Honor Revoke can only be claimed when it can be definitely proven that the family acted in a manner unbecoming of an Upper Ascendant. It is the warrior's duty to check their master's honor in this way. After her ascension, she began to quickly consolidate her new found power and wealth. She gained fame among the warrior caste by single handedly leading several expeditions to garner power and prestige. She led a single cavalry through Helms Gate to sack the Strangle Maw, the capitol settlement of the Poison Claw Goblin Tribes and high sanctuary of their Mystic Order, forcing the tribes to capitulate to her rule. She lead a band of adventurers (who now serve as her principle advisors) into the Caverns of Galdur, across The Hearts of Ice and Darkness, and into the Bastion of the Damned, where she defeated the Demon Barron of Divination. Her victory granted her access to a plentiful supply of untapped Cold Iron, Elemental Cold, and Elemental Shadow. Finally, once a season, she expels her servants and bodyguards from her Palace to invite whomever dares to best her combat. In the five years since she took the name Uskgaro, she has slain over 400 of the warrior castes greatest Fighter Elites (which served to increase her fame among the warrior caste), and countless merchant guild assassins. With such wealth and popular support, it was inevitable that she would be elected to the position of Maximum Dominus. She is also noted as being the fastest ever to gain access to the throne, which concerns many among the merchant class. Rumors are abundant about the legality of her Honora Revocare, whether she is consorting with demons, and what her true intentions are as Maximum Dominus. Category:The Nations of Halindar